Eagle Café
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: Given the option to work normal jobs was a new, exciting prospect for many Ship-Girls. Six in particular found themselves in a Maid Café. Enterprise made a note to not be the one picking future jobs. [Smut]


**A/N: This fic was inspired by a pic I came across; though, due to the website's policy on links, you'll have to go to the AO3 version of this story to find it. Sorry about that~**

* * *

**Eagle Café**

There was a saying – that you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become a villain.

The war against the Sirens had gone on for a long while, and while the Sirens were successfully pushed back and away from human shores, there was still a need for Ship-Girls – but not as desperately as there once was. In the wake of the newfound peace, some grew uneasy about the Ship-Girl's, seeing them as inhuman. Entities that, while they did in fact protect humans, also held the potential to attack them.

In essence, some sectors of the general public saw the Ship-Girls as potential Sirens. Time-bombs, waiting to go off.

As a result of this growing mindset, the upper-echelons of the Azur Lane organisation chose to make the Ship-Girls seem more 'human'. Instead of sticking around the base, they now had other duties. Public speakings, charity events, meet-ups; the whole basket-case. Some were even given civilian jobs, giving Ship-Girls a 'normal' appearance – to make them no different than the average Joe, in the eyes of said average Joe.

A small group of Ship-Girls, currently, were in the latter category. They were working a normal job... that being, in a Maid Café.

A particularly lewd Maid Café – Eagle Café.

When presented with the choices of where to work for a few months, Enterprise took an immediate liking to it due to the name, even though she was completely unaware of the lewd nature of the place. However once their choice was made, they were unable to change it. Not that they would – the pay was good, the clothing was appealing to most of the group (Enterprise not included), and the work was rewarding.

After all, as Ship-Girl's they had spent their past-lives as hulking masses of steel before being sunk or scrapped, their hulls marred by the horrors of war. Something as easy and pleasurable as 'servicing' the customers was at worst a task to do, and at best left them with weak knees and a smile.

''Hm~hm~hm~'' San Diego hummed cheerfully, waiting by the bar for more customers. It was a slow day – Tuesday, mid-afternoon and during a busy work-week.

The café itself held two floors; one ground floor and a second underground. The ground floor had a more wooden aesthetic – chocolate-wood floors, square tables and chairs within matching booths, and only a handful of windows near the front. The ceiling was a pleasant beige with white lights built into it, providing ample light to make up for the lack of windows. The booths had walls on three sides, giving the illusion of privacy while leaving enough room open for a waitress to walk in and deliver food.

San Diego herself was wearing a maid outfit, based upon the famous 'French Maid' style. The dress itself was pink with a white apron over it, while the bust was white and low-cut – giving people a very generous view of her ample cleavage. To top it off she wore a maid headdress on her head, holding up her red-pink hair in twin-tails.

The doorbell dinged as a new patron entered, walking in and taking a seat in one of the booths. San Diego smiled to herself and approached, taking note of his age – late teens, early twenties at most.

''Welcome~!'' San Diego greeted cheerfully, smiling warmly and offering the menu. ''Call me if you need anything~''

''M-Mm.'' The teenager hummed nervously, eyeing her up. ''I'd like the... 'special', please. W-With you.''

The cruiser blushed lightly, yet her smile only grew. ''Sure thing~! It'll be in 'Room 3' for you in a minute~!''

He nodded, eyes tracking her form as she walked away and out of sight. After notifying the Manager she went to the far end of the room and down a hallway, several doors lining the walls and labelled from 1-6. All soundproofed and completely private – though there was no need for any Ship-Girl to fear. Even if a patron decided to force themselves on them, their physical strength was far beyond a normal human. Even the strongest human would struggle against an average Ship-Girl.

San Diego entered Room 3, revealing a smallish room with the same wooden theme as the ground floor. A table and chair was on the left hand of the room while a bed was on the right hand, designed for those who had a preference – and so the Ship-Girl's wouldn't have to be banged on the floor.

She didn't have to wait more than half a minute before the teen arrived, sneaking inside the room before locking it, assuring they wouldn't be interrupted.

''Welcome!'' San Diego smiled, a pretty blush dusting her cheeks. ''You ordered pretty fast~, did you come here just for me~?''

The teen blushed, looking away bashfully. ''Y-Yeah... I saw you a week ago, a-and you're really pretty...''

San Diego giggled. ''Hehe, thanks... so, what kind of 'service' were you looking for~?''

As she said that she pointedly pressed her arms against her breasts, pushing them together. His eyes were quickly drawn to them, his blush growing darker as he openly stared at her tits. Her smile slowly turned sultry and she pulled up a finger, tugging the bust out a bit and letting him peek at her nipples.

''D'ya wanna have a good feel~?'' She sang seductively.

The teen nodded eagerly, eliciting a light giggle from the cruiser before she pulled down the front of her dress, letting her large round breasts bounce out before him. He looked to her for permission and she happily nodded, prompting him to reach out and cup her breasts in his hands. His fingers dug into her soft skin, eliciting a soft mewl as he fondled her tits eagerly.

''Mn~'' San Diego moaned, biting her lip as he touched her boobs. His grip was gentle yet excited, touching her like she was the last woman on the planet. His thumbs ran over her pink nipples repeatedly, his eyes flickering up to her face and taking in the sight of her flushed face.

''H-Hey... can we... kiss?''

''Sure...'' She smiled warmly, her breathing growing heavier from arousal.

The teen smiled eagerly back, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers, groping her breasts with more excitement. San Diego gladly moaned into his mouth, wrapping an arm around him and massaging his crotch with the other hand, feeling his hardness grow within the confines of his tight pants. He wasn't the best kisser in the world but she had more than enough experience to make up for it, kissing him back adoringly.

They pulled back from the kiss, spending a moment to catch their breath. His hands didn't stop moving, squeezing and groping her breasts as if mentally mapping them out for later use. The very idea excited her and she eagerly kissed him again, letting him taste the cherry lipstick she wore. When they pulled back from the kiss a second time his dick was almost painfully hard against his pants, something she was acutely aware of.

''Wanna... do something else~?'' San Diego asked in her usual sing-song voice, looking down at his pants pointedly.

The teen took the hint, blushing and nodding his head rapidly, eliciting a light giggle from the cruiser. She directed him to sit down on the chair before getting down on her knees before him, shifting between his legs until she was in front of his crotch. Her nimble fingers quickly unzipped his slacks before undoing the buttons of his boxers, letting his rock-hard cock pop out and nearly tap her on the nose.

San Diego giggled, leaning in and kissing the tip, making his dick twitch. She peppered his shaft with wet kisses and dragging his tongue along his length, wrapping it around and coating his cock in saliva. Her soft hand wrapped around his shaft and started pumping, jerking him off and eliciting a low groan from her patron.

''Ohh...'' He stifled the groan as best he could, blushing embarrassedly. ''Ah... you're really good...''

''Thanks~'' San Diego smiled prettily, kissing the tip lightly.

She kept jerking him off and kissing his cock for a few minutes before changing tactics. She released his cock only to grasp her ample breasts, hefting them up and squishing his cock between them, drawing out a cute moan from the teenager at the sensation. She didn't wait more than a few seconds before she started moving, bobbing her breasts along his throbbing shaft and squishing her breasts together, suffocating his cock between them.

As the tip popped out between her tits she playfully leaned down, licking the tip and tasting the pre-cum. She giggled, doubling her efforts as she realised his orgasm wasn't all that far off. That didn't bother her; she liked it when her patrons came.

The unnamed teen groaned, bucking his hips as she continued to tit-fuck him. Her breasts were soft like marshmallows and warm against his dick, his embarrassment fuelling his arousal and rapidly drawing him closer to climax. The sight of such a beautiful girl happily giving him a tit-fuck was a sight he didn't think he'd get to see, and he made a mental note to come back here often.

''A-Ah... San Diego-san...'' The teen groaned, gripping the chair beneath him. ''I-I can't... hold on...''

''Then cum~'' San Diego smiled happily, kissing his twitching dick. ''Cum for me~''

Her cute tone mixed with the dirty words was too much and with a stifled, shuddering gasp the teen came, his cock throbbing between her breasts before spurts of cum erupted out the tip, splattering across her neck, collar and breasts. San Diego moaned softly, letting her breasts drop and jerking his cock off, drawing out every last drop of cum onto her breasts.

''Hehe... you came a lot~'' She smiled cutely, releasing his dick.

She gave him a minute, using a towel to wipe her chest clean of cum but leaving her breasts out her dress, given his apparent like for them. A minute passed and she took notice of the fact he was still hard despite already cumming, earning a playful smile from the cruiser as she approached him.

''Eh~? Still hard~?'' San Diego sang, reaching down and touching his dick, making it twitch. ''Could it be... that you want more~?''

''H-Hai...''

She giggled, finding his nervousness cute. She moved closer and swung a leg over his before sitting down on his lap, her underwear rubbing against his erect cock. She pulled up the skirt of her maid outfit, revealing her black panties before she pushed them to the side, her bare pussy visible to the teen. Still wearing a sultry smile she lifted her hips and positioned herself above his cock, her arousal evident as her honey dribbled down onto his waiting cock.

''Thank you for the meal~'' San Diego sang, before dropping her hips. ''Mm~!''

The teen groaned as she impaled herself on his cock, the feeling of her pussy unlike anything he'd felt before. The way her inner walls clamped down on his sensitive cock was heavenly, his hands daringly slid under her dress and held her bare hips for support. San Diego moaned lightly in response, sinking down deeper on his cock until their pelvises touched, his entire length burrowed inside her pussy.

After a moment she started to move, lifting her hips only to drop back down, repeatedly impaling herself on his dick and sending waves of pleasure rushing through both of them. His dick fit near-perfectly inside her, filling her up completely each time she dropped down on his cock. She moaned lewdly as waves of searing pleasure tickled her nerves and made her pelvis burn pleasantly, his sensitive cock throbbing inside her.

''Ah... so big...'' San Diego mewled lustfully, meeting the teen's gaze. ''Kiss me~''

He eagerly obliged, capturing her lips in a feverish kiss and muffling her sweet moans. She bounced on his dick excitedly, her body growing hot as lust took control of her mind. She didn't care that she'd need a change of clothes afterwards, nor that she probably wouldn't be able to walk for a good fifteen minutes – she was a sucker for pleasure.

San Diego pulled back from the kiss, tilting her head back and moaning. One of his hands remained on her hip while the other moved up to her breast, squeezing her soft tit between his fingers with more aggressiveness than before, making her pussy coil around his dick in response. He groaned, burying his head in the crook of her neck and bucking his hips against her bounces.

The cruiser mewled as he began sucking on her neck, the feeling of his wet lips making her pussy burn with lust-filled arousal. In exchange she rolled her hips in small circles as she bounced, shuddering as he groaned into her neck and causing his cock to throb cutely inside her.

''Haah~'' San Diego mewled, rolling her hips and grinding against his pelvis. ''Ah~, I feel so hot~!''

The teen grunted, his dick twitching inside her as he drew closer to orgasm. Her honey coated his cock as her own end drew near, letting her bounce and grind on his dick with lustful abandon, her inner walls seizing around it as her breathing grew quicker and her face became more and more flushed. Her blue eyes stared at nothing, mind consumed by the feeling of his cock and becoming acutely aware of the pre-cum that seeped out the tip, feeling herself near her end.

''I-I'm gonna cum...'' The nameless teen panted into her neck.

''C-Cum...!'' San Diego moaned breathlessly. ''Cum inside me~!''

He groaned, his grip on her breast suddenly tightening as his throbbing dick trembling inside her – before without fanfare he came, spurts of cum shooting inside her warm pussy and tipping her over the edge. She cried out, hugging him desperately as her orgasm crashed down, her inner walls milking his dick for every last drop of cum.

Her orgasm slowly subsided, a dazed moan slipping past her lips. She rocked her hips slowly, earning a mutual moan from both of them as she stirred up her pussy with his softening dick. She spent a moment basking in his warmth before reluctantly lifting her hips, his softening cock slipping out of her and letting cum dribble out before she covered her pussy with her hand, stopping it from flowing out.

''Hehe... thank you... for the treat~''

X-x-X

Out behind the bar, St. Louis was currently refilling the coffee pot. The blue-haired Ship-Girl was wearing an identical outfit to San Diego, her even larger bust on full display for any patron wanting a look.

''Hey, Lou.''

St. Louis turned slightly, smiling slightly at the third Ship-Girl operating the ground floor – Cleveland. The tomboy was, rather fittingly, wearing a bartender's outfit and mainly operated the bar and liquor section of the café. Her outfit consisted of a white dress shirt, black button-up vest over it and a pair of form-fitting black slacks and smart shoes, standing at odds with her blonde hair and red eyes.

''The 'regular' is here – waiting for you in Room 2.'' Cleveland notified with a light smile.

''Ah, I see.'' St. Louis' smile turned slightly sultry. ''I'll be back in fifteen minutes~''

Bidding her co-worker goodbye, the blue-haired Ship-Girl departed down the hallway and entering the assigned room.

No sooner than she stepped inside someone grabbed her by the arm, pulling her inside all the way and locking the door behind her, before promptly pushing her against the wall and roughly kissing her. St. Louis moaned, submitting to the man without protest and felt his hand avidly wander over her curvy body. From her hip to her breasts he touched and squeezed, mapping her body out with nothing but his hand.

He pulled back for air, panting lightly. He was a little on the older side, somewhere in his early-to-mid forties – her type of man. He was one of the regulars who always asked for her 'services' and he always tipped well, so she was more than willing to drop what she was doing and 'help' him out.

''Haah... so aggressive~'' St. Louis teased lightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

''Mn.'' The grizzled man grunted, wordlessly attacking her neck with kisses and eliciting a throaty moan from the Ship-Girl.

His rough hand grasped the front of her maid outfit and yanked it down, letting her large breasts bounce out. Immediately he began groping and fondling them, large fingers squeezing her tits almost-painfully and bringing out her inner-masochistic tendencies. She didn't even try restraining her lustful moans, tilting her head back and letting him have his way with her.

One of his hands dropped from her breasts and reached under her skirt, rubbing against the front of her panties for a few seconds before tugging said panties aside, promptly shoving two fingers inside her. St. Louis moaned, her knees buckling as he aggressively started fingering her. She felt herself slowly get aroused from his aggressive ministrations, her honey leaking down and onto his thrusting fingers.

His experience was evident the way he worked his digits, curling them and rubbing her sensitive spots, knowing where they laid. He kept groping her and kissing her neck as he fingered her, occasionally moving up and kissing her on the lips before going back down to her neck, his kissing so rough it would surely leave a mark – something he seemed fully aware of, and she wasn't against it either.

''Mm... ah...'' St. Louis moaned sexily, rocking her hips against his fingers. ''M-More...''

He grunted, pulling his fingers out only to unbutton his jeans, revealing his large rock-hard cock. Immediately he grasped his cock, rubbing it lustfully against her wet pussy several times before rolling his hips forth, and St. Louis moaned deeply as he penetrated her. His cock filled her completely and made her quiver as waves of pleasure rushed through her, the breath knocked from her lungs at the heavenly feeling.

Without preamble he lifted her right leg up slightly before immediately starting to pound into her, slamming his cock into her pussy with wild abandon. ''Hyah~!''

His released her large breast, snaking up to the back of her head and pulling her into a rough kiss, muffling her lustful moans. After a moment he released her head and retreated from the kiss, instead grabbing her other leg and lifting her up with a quiet grunt. St. Louis moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist in response. He pushed her back against the wall and repeatedly impaled her on his cock, his grip on her hips almost uncomfortably tight as he used her like a human-sized sex toy.

''Ah~! H-Harder~!'' St. Louis wailed, nails digging into his jacket.

The grizzled man grunted an acknowledgement, attacking her neck with more feverish kisses and eliciting another sexy moan from the Ship-Girl. The rhythmic, rough pounding in her pelvis drove her crazy and melted her mind with the blissfully sensation. Very few patrons were willing to be so rough, fearful of repercussion or retaliation – she was left unsatisfied even after servicing multiple men (and women) in a row. The regular – 'her' regular – was the only one who could bring her to such a blissful state, her bones like putty and mind hazy with pleasure.

St. Louis tightened her hold around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder and moaning into his ear lustfully. Her pelvis burned and tingled, his large cock pounding into her so hard and fast she was starting to come undone, her eyes screwing shut as she focused entirely on the heavenly sensation, her breathing quickening the more he rammed into her.

''A-Ah...! I-I'm going to... ah...!'' St. Louis cried, holding back as long as she could – until the pleasure reached its peak, and overflowed. ''_AHH~!_''

With a sharp cry she climaxed, pussy seizing around his twitching cock. The grizzled man groaned into her neck, ceasing his thrusts as he let her ride out her orgasm.

Her honey dribbled down his dick and onto the floor, a moan slipping past her lips as he pulled his cock out of her and lowered her to the ground, leaving her to stand on weak knees. Without a word he silently spun her around, bending her over and pushing her up against the wall, eliciting a quiet mewl as her breasts pressed against said wall.

''Haah... still horny?'' St. Louis giggled breathlessly, reaching back with one hand and tugging her ass cheek back, giving him a better view. ''Don't... keep me waiting~''

The grizzled man didn't. With a single thrust of his hips he plunged into her hot pussy once more, spreading her sensitive inner walls and igniting her nerves. A lewd moan escaped her lips as she was stuffed full, her orgasm only serving to make her extra sensitive. If he noticed he didn't care, bottoming out inside her with a single thrust before immediately starting to pound into her.

''Mm!'' St. Louis moaned, feeling the tip of his cock bump against her womb. ''H-Harder~!''

He obliged, tightening his hold on her curvy hips and slamming into her pussy with lustful vigour, wet smacks filling the room. Her pussy quivered around his cock as he speared into her repeatedly, her nipples rubbing against the smooth wooden wall and sending jolts of pleasure through her chest.

As he continued thrusting one of his hands left her hip and snaked around to her front, groping her plump breast roughly and eliciting a lewd mewl of delight. She could tell he was nearing his own orgasm from the way his cock twitched and throbbing inside of her, desperate for release only for its owner to consciously hold back. In response deftly reached down and between her legs, massaging his swollen cock as it plunged into her pussy.

''Nn...'' He grunted, earning a lustful smile from St. Louis as she continued her feverish ministrations.

The more she rubbed the underside of his cock the more it throbbed inside of her, his willpower clashing against his body's natural desire to climax. In response he groped her breast more roughly, squeezing her nipple between his fingers and roughly rubbing it between his fingertips, drawing out another lewd groan from the lustful cruiser.

''Haah~! I'm going to cum again~!'' St. Louis exhaled lustfully, frantically rubbing his swollen cock. ''H-Hurry up and cum already~!''

The grizzled man groaned, thrusting into her several more times before he came undone, shooting ropes of cum into her pussy. The sensation of him cumming inside her pushed her over the edge, and with a sharp cry St. Louis climaxed on his cock.

Her knees buckled as her strength left her, and with a shaky moan she slid down the wall. Her partner pulled his cock out of her, letting her collapse to the floor in a panting heap, catching his breath himself.

After a moment he lightly tugged on her hair, getting her to face him before shoving his half-erect cock into her mouth, muffling St. Louis' moan.

''Ah... we ain't done yet... haah...''

X-x-X

Whilst St. Louis 'serviced' the regular, Cleveland was left manning the bar.

''Thank you, come again!'' She smiled, a pretty blush on her cheeks.

The two young men returned the smile, walking away with their to-go coffees and muttering about how cute she looked. Cleveland waited until both left the café, leaving the ground floor empty and void of people... before leaning against the counter for support.

''M-Manager...'' Cleveland murmured, looking down.

Sitting beneath the bar, her Manager – a goth-styled man in his early thirties with piercings – smirked at her, running his hands up her bare legs. Next to him laid Cleveland's discarded tight-fitting slacks and white panties, her lower lips at eye-height with the man. She stifled a shy moan as his hands roamed up the insides of her thighs, coming dangerously close to her quivering pussy before retreating.

''Keep a look-out.'' He told her, shifting closer. ''Or don't; I'm sure some customers would love the show.''

Cleveland blushed, saying nothing and keeping watch for any new customers. Beneath the bar the Manager moved between her legs, kissing her soft thighs and dragging his tongue along her skin, making her shudder from the feeling of his tongue. His kisses moved north, trailing around to her pelvis before descending to her quivering pussy, planting a wet kiss on her lower lips.

She moaned shyly, quickly covering her mouth and blushing bright red. Nobody was around to see, but you could never be too careful.

The Manager chuckled lowly, lightly sucking on her pussy lips and letting his teeth ghost over them, sending a shiver up her spine. Not a moment later he shoved his tongue inside her, eliciting a stifled groan from the blonde. Cleveland bit her lip, whimpering as he started tongue-fucking her with great skill, one hand gripping her cute ass and holding her still.

''Ah...'' Cleveland moaned, shuddering.

Her arousal was evident, honey leaking down onto her Manager's waiting tongue and prompting him to greedily lap it all up, tongue wiggling around inside her. Her grip on the bar tightened as his free hand came up, ghosting over her thigh before stopping at her pussy, index and middle finger rubbing her outer lips while he tongue-fucked her. The stimulation was getting to her – making her breathing heavier, her face turning a bright red... if anyone was to see her, it'd be immensely obvious what was going on.

Abruptly he changed tactics, pulling his tongue out of her only to replace it with three fingers, plunging the digits into her repeatedly and eliciting a lustful mewl from the blonde Ship-Girl. He masterfully pistoned them in and out, occasionally extending them sideways and scissoring them inside her, sending fresh waves of heavenly pleasure arcing through her lithe frame.

''Such a dirty girl...'' The Manager teased lightly, curling his fingers inside her.

''A-Ah...'' Cleveland whimpered, knees buckling.

He grinned, attacking her pussy with feverish kisses that made her head spin. She was always his favourite target, and he had gotten to know her weak points intimately. The fact it was happening in view of the café, regardless if it was empty, made it even more embarrassing.

Her pelvis twisted pleasantly as his lips sucked on her clit, fingers pumping into her pussy and becoming coated in her juices. Her breathing was becoming rapid, gasping in any air she could get as her body tingled so much it was like lightning was running through her nerves. Subconsciously she rocked her hips, pushing her lower lips onto his thrusting fingers and moaning lewdly as shocks rushed through her.

''M-Manager... Mm~!'' Cleveland mewled sharply, her body tensing up as her orgasm washed over her. She buried her face in her arms, muffling her loud moan as she climaxed on his fingers, honey leaking out and into his waiting mouth.

''A-Ah... haah...'' Cleveland panted, clinging onto the bar for dear life. The Manager chuckled lightly, wiping his chin clean of her juices and crawling out from under her, giving her a brief few moments to catch her breath.

Cleveland was stirred from her high by the sound of his belt buckle coming undone, his pants hitting the floor with a quiet thud before his erect cock brushed against her butt. She stayed silent, panting and shuddering as the after-effects of her orgasm made her body tingly with pleasure. She moaned as he rubbed the tip of his dick against her pussy, coating it in her arousal, before surprisingly pulling back. His intent was clear as he lined up with her asshole instead, rolling his hips forth and pushing into her ass.

''M-Mm~'' Cleveland whimpered, biting her lip as she leaned on the bar for support. ''N-Not there... ah...''

The Manager chuckled lightly, stifling a groan as he kept pushing more of his cock inside her ass until nearly his entire length was buried inside her. Cleveland moaned weakly, her legs shaking as he started to thrust into her ass, his cock throbbing in her butt and making her pussy burn with need.

As if reading her mind he let one hand slide off her hip and under her, stuffing three fingers into her sensitive pussy and drawing out a lewd moan from the blonde. Her eyes glazed over as her mind focused exclusively on the feeling of his cock pounding into her ass with increasing speed, the tightness drawing out low groans from her Manager as he did her from behind, his fingers buried in her pussy.

''N-Nn... Manager...''

Just then, the doorbell rung.

Cleveland froze, her blush darkening so much her face looked like a tomato. The patron entered the café, making their way towards the bar and slowing down as it became apparent she wasn't simply overly hot in her work clothes. Even with the bar concealing her lower half, it was easily apparent what was happening due to their position and her flushed face.

''...am I interrupting something?'' The nameless patron asked lightly, almost conversationally.

''Not at all, sir.'' The Manager smiled lazily. ''Wanna join?''

If at all possible, Cleveland's blush became even darker. ''M-M-Manager!''

''Sure... the usual price?''

''Of course.''

Cleveland squirmed embarrassedly as the young man placed the money down on the counter-top before walking behind the bar, eyes curiously wandering over her nude lower half and dripping pussy. Without delay he pulled down his jogging pants and boxers, revealing his hard cock to the blushing cruiser and drawing closer.

''Best get it wet first.'' Her Manager suggested, his dick twitching in her ass impatiently. ''Go ahead.''

Cleveland blushed as her Manager pulled his fingers out of her, gripping her hips and angling her to face the new customer. Embarrassed, she reached out and wrapped her hand around the young man's swelling cock, jerking him off and eliciting a low groan of delight from the patron. A shy moan slipped past her lips as her Manager started to thrust again, plunging into her asshole with slow, lustful thrusts.

Her breaths came out in low pants, her hand working on autopilot as she jerked the customer off to full hardness before leaning in, wrapping her lips around the tip of his cock. He groaned, bucking his hips forth and shoving his cock into her mouth, muffling her embarrassed moan as she started to suck him off.

''Haah... that's hot...'' The young man murmured, prompting a cheeky grin from the Manager.

Cleveland blew him for a few minutes, her tongue expertly wrapping around his shaft and lapping at the underside of his cock, coating it in her saliva and making it twitch. Once it was thoroughly wet he reluctantly pulled his dick out her mouth and let her breathe normally.

Until her Manager gripped her thighs and lifted her up, her weeping pussy exposed to the customer.

''Uu...'' Cleveland whined embarrassedly, blushing darkly.

The patron drew closer until he was standing right in front of her, lining his dick up with her pussy before promptly pushing inside, earning a lewd moan from the blonde. The young man groaned, filling her pussy up with his shaft until their hips met. He pulled out until only the tip was inside, then jerked his hips forth and began thrusting into her. Behind her the Manager also resumed thrusting, groaning into her ear as he fucked her asshole.

''A-Ah...'' Cleveland whimpered, panting heavily as both men pistoned into her. ''Nn...''

She could feel their cocks twitching inside her as they picked up speed, her Manager pounding into her ass while the nameless young man slammed into her pussy. The overwhelmingly lewd nature of it all made her head spin, pleasure racing through her system from the double penetration – and in full view of the café, should anyone else happen to walk in.

Cleveland was taken by surprise when the young man leaned in, capturing her lips in a feverish kiss. She relaxed a second later, surrendering to his lust and giving into her own. She moaned into his mouth, sandwiched between the two men and with their cocks throbbing inside her. Her manager's earlier ministrations were catching up to her, making her body tremble and shake as pleasure overrode her composure, leaving her a moaning mess of putty.

''H-Haah... Mm...'' Cleveland groaned, breaking off from the kiss. ''I-I'm gonna cum...''

As if her words were the trigger her Manager groaned in her ear, thrusting into her several rough times before his twitching dick unloaded inside her, spurts of cum filling her ass. Cleveland mewled cutely, shuddering from the feeling – which, combined with the patron pounding into her pussy at the same time, tipped her over the edge.

''Ah~!'' The blonde cried out, pussy coiling around the patron's throbbing cock as she came, her body consumed by powerful tremors.

The nameless young man groaned as he too reached his limit, pumping her pussy full of cum and adding the icing to her orgasm.

Her orgasm subsided nearly a half-minute later, a groan slipping past Cleveland's lips as the patron pulled his cock out of her pussy, letting cum dribble out and onto the floor. Behind her the Manager tugged his dick out of her ass, eliciting a weary mewl as she was lowered onto the ground, forced to grip to bar lest she collapse.

''Good job, Cleve.'' The Manager congratulated, patting her on the shoulder. ''Go wash up, I'll man the bar till then.''

Cleveland dazedly nodded, absent-mindedly pulling her slacks and panties back on and stumbling past the patron, blushing the whole way.

X-x-X

While the three Ship-Girl's upstairs 'serviced' their own customers, downstairs was much the same.

Compared to the upstairs, the downstairs had a more 'pristine' feel to it due to it being remodelled recently. It lacked the wooden, homey interior design of the ground floor and instead had a more silver-white theme to it. The walls were stone covered in an ivory-white paint, the tables and chairs were in low-cut booths – the furniture also following the colour scheme, being an alluring silver colour.

Additionally, due to the fact it was underground, lacking any windows and thus not in the view of the public, more open sex was permitted as long as it didn't disturb other customers.

Laffey expressionlessly walked out from the kitchen, carrying a silver tray with a cup of black tea on it. Her outfit consisted of a red skirt with a black waist-clincher that hugged her stomach, joined by a small white apron over the front of her skirt. Adding to her outfit was a pink blouse with white frills on the shoulders and loose sleeves, a small blue clip-on tie around her neck. White knee-length socks covered her legs alongside a pair of cute black shoes, and her silver-white hair was done up in its usual twin-tail style with rabbit ears holding it in place.

Approaching one of the scarce few patrons present, Laffey laid the tray down on the table. ''Here you go, sir.''

''Ah, thanks Laffey-chan.'' The young man smiled lightly, tilting his head. ''Mind... helping me, under the table?''

Laffey blinked, then nodded. ''Hai.''

The petite Destroyer lowered to her knees and crawled under the table, her nimble fingers unbuttoning the front of his pants before deftly reaching inside, tugging his soft dick out his boxers. She wrapped her fingers around his limp dick and delicately started to jerk him off, leaning in and kissing the tip. He quickly became hard, dick swelling up and bopping her on the nose with the tip, making a dusting of pink cover her cheeks.

Laffey continued jerking him off for a little longer, kissing the tip repeatedly before going a step further, opening her mouth and taking his dick inside her. Above her the man groaned as her warm, wet mouth surrounded his cock, slowly sliding further in until her nose touched his pelvis, the tip of his cock bumping against the back of her throat and making her air supply rather thin. Without delay she pulled it nearly all the way out, leaving just the tip in her mouth, before she repeated the process, sucking him off while she deep-throated him.

''Haah...'' He groaned quietly, unsteadily taking a sip of his tea.

Hearing his low groan made Laffey's blush darkened slightly and she doubled her efforts, tilting her head slightly while she blew him and adding her tongue into the mix, curling it around his twitching cock and coating it in her saliva. Her tongue lapped at the underside of his dick, teasing him as she sucked him off.

The nameless patron's dick soon started to twitch and throb in her small mouth, pre-cum leaking out the tip and silently exciting her further. Using her free hand she reached inside his pants and toyed with his balls, fondling them while bobbing her head up and down his throbbing cock, wordlessly daring for him to cum. To her delight, her ministrations were not without result.

''Nn...!'' The man grunted, gripping the table tightly. ''L-Laffey...''

That was her only warning, as not a second later spurts of hot cum shot straight down her throat. Laffey hummed in quiet delight, sending pleasurable vibrations along his shaft and heightening his orgasm, even more cum shooting down her throat as he unloaded inside her warm mouth.

Noticing he had finished cumming, Laffey pulled his dick out of her mouth with a quiet pop and crawled out from under the table, swallowing what little cum was left on her tongue.

''Haah... you're really good at this, Laffey-chan.'' The patron remarked breathlessly, grinning lightly.

Laffey merely bobbed her head. ''Thank you.''

His eyes wandered over her form, prompting her to looked away demurely and lift up the edges of her skirt. ''Do you... want to do more perverted things with me?''

''Yes please.'' The patron agreed readily, patting his lap.

Laffey took the hint, lifting her skirt slightly and taking a seat on his lap, her panty-clad ass rubbing against his half-erect cock. With expert skill she rocked her hips, rubbing her ass against his wet dick and slowly bringing it back to full hardness. Her breathing slowly became heavier, arousal filling her body as she performed the lewd act. It didn't help she had been listening to Portland moaning for the past two hours.

Reaching down she tugged the front of her panties aside, exposing her small pussy before rubbing her lower lips against the tip of his wet dick. Laffey moaned quietly, her pussy quivering with excitement as she rubbed against his now-erect cock, so close to penetrating her. Behind her the patron groaned in her ear, his hands coming to settle on her hip and gently pushed her hips down – not enough to impale her on his cock, but enough for the tip of his dick to spread her pussy lips slightly.

''Nn...'' Laffey whined quietly, holding back for as long as she could – before surrendering to her desires and dropped down on his cock. ''Mm!''

He groaned lowly in her ear as her tight pussy clenched around his cock, adjusting to his size quickly. Her arousal seeped down his shaft and let her slide deeper, stuffing herself full of his cock until nearly his entire length was burrowed inside her, throbbing within her. Laffey mewled quietly at the feeling, lifting her hips back up only to drop back down again, impaling herself on his dick. Waves of hot pleasure coursed through her veins, making her face burn and mind become hazy, uncaring that several other patrons were watching.

''Ah...'' Laffey moaned softly as he gripped her hips, helping her bounce on his sensitive dick. She balanced herself with her arms on either side of her, arching her back slightly as she rode his cock.

Her breathing grew heavier from the exertion and she started rolling her hips in circles, teasing his cock by keeping only the tip inside as she rotated her hips. Her lower half was hidden beneath her skirt, but one look at her flushed face and you could tell she was doing something lewd. She didn't mind if they stared – the embarrassment of doing such lewd acts had faded with time. Though the pleasure sure hadn't.

''Haah... you feel so good, Laffey-chan...'' The patron murmured into her ear, eliciting a cute pink blush.

''...thanks...'' Laffey mumbled in reply, whining breathlessly as she began to go faster, her lust egging her on. She wanted to feel the heavenly burn as she impaled herself on his dick, as her mind melted from the pleasure.

The patron massaged her thighs aimlessly, idly helping her bounce as she rode him. Soon however he struggled to hold back – even with Laffey moving as fast as she could, it wasn't enough for him. And he was quick to change that.

''Nn?!'' Laffey mewled with lust-filled surprise as the patron stood up, forcing her to be bent over the table with his cock still throbbing inside her. ''Sir- _Mm~!_''

With lustful abandon the nameless young man pounded into Laffey's pussy, ramming his length into her deepest parts. Her sweet moans grew in frequency from the rough treatment, his hips slapping against her petite ass as he slammed into her repeatedly, a couple of patrons watching with clear arousal. The petite Destroyer moaned, shuddering as she gripped the edge of the table for support, the china tea-cup rattling as the table trembled from his thrusts.

Laffey whimpered lustfully as she felt his cock throb inside her, and on instinct she pushed her ass back to meet his hips, speeding up his strong thrusts and making her mind turn to putty. The burning pleasure in her pelvis was growing hard to ignore, the lust and arousal flooding through her becoming too much to contain. She loved the endings the most, and constantly holding back made it even better.

''M-Mn...'' She moaned lowly, shoulders curling in on her. ''S-Sir... ah... p-please...''

He grunted in reply, palming her hips as he pounded into her wildly. She could feel his orgasm rapidly draw near and her own wasn't far off, bubbling in her pelvis and begging for release, held back only by sheer willpower – willpower that was slowly crumbling in the face of the intense, burning pleasure. Her hips shook and knees buckled, air becoming hard to get as her muscles all seized up and tensed, until-!

''Nn~!'' Laffey moaned cutely, tensing up sharply as her orgasm crashed down on her.

All thoughts ceased as pleasure filled her mind, making her body spasm and thrash in the throes of her climax, her pussy eagerly milking the patron's dick – and not a second later he groaned, spurts of cum filling her delicate pussy. The sensation only sweetened her orgasm, her eyes screwing shut as a mind-consuming buzz filled her mind, breath stolen by the pleasure.

As his orgasm subsided the man pulled back, collapsing into his seat with a tired but content sigh, taking in the sight of his handiwork and lightly petting Laffey on the ass. The petite Destroyer moaned dazedly in response, and after a full minute of recovery she pushed her panties back into position and scooted out the way, face still flushed pink.

''T... Thank you... for... your patronage...''

X-x-X

On the other side of the room, Portland was also on-duty. Her outfit was similar to Laffey's, consisting of a blue short-sleeved blouse, black clip-on tie and short red skirt with a white apron draped down her front. A black waist-clincher was tightly wrapped around her midsection, keeping her apron in place and accentuating her curves. Unlike Laffey's blouse however Portland's was open, giving a peak at her ample bust.

''Ah... Mm... haah...''

Currently, Portland was sat in a comfy bench next to a patron... and moaning softly as said patron got her off, his hand beneath her skirt and his fingers plunging into her pussy. He was on the older side and masterful with his fingers, evidenced by how Portland felt like she was turning into putty after just a few minutes.

The patron smiled, goatee shifting with his expression. ''Hehe... guess ya like my fingers, eh?''

''Yes~'' Portland whined, breathing heavily and rocking her hips onto his fingers.

He chuckled, leaning in and attacking her neck with kisses, eliciting a cute mewl from Portland from the combined stimulation. Three fingers plunged into her pussy repeatedly, curling slightly and hitting a sweet spot within her. She could almost imagine Indy-chan being the one to do this to her, making the pleasure seemingly double, her nerves burning from her lewd mental image. The sensation of his wet lips on her neck only enhanced the lewdness of it all.

His other arm looped around her back and groped her right breast through her clothes, earning another shaky mewl from the Heavy Cruiser as he started fondling her. Portland shuddered, panting as his fingers kept moving, his thumb rubbing circles on her clit and making her hips shake. Her honey dribbled down his fingers and stained the seat beneath her, arousal evident as her orgasm rapidly drew closer.

The patrons fingers hit a sensitive spot inside her, sending a fresh shock through her lower half and tipping her over the edge. ''Hyaah~!''

Portland's stifled cry rapidly transitioned into a throaty moan as he sucked on her neck, cumming on his masterful fingers. Her orgasm made her mind briefly go blank, white-hot pleasure taking her breath away and leaving her a trembling, moaning mess.

She slowly came down from her high, awareness returning to her and causing her previously-tensed muscles to relax, and she went slack on the comfy bench-chair. The patron pulled his fingers out of her sensitive pussy and brought them to her lips, eliciting a low moan from the Heavy Cruiser as she willingly sucked them clean, tasting herself on his digits.

''Hmhm. Quite lustful, aint'cha?'' The bearded patron asked with a grin, accent clear on his tongue.

''Muu... it's because... you're so good...'' Portland panted, pouting lightly.

Her words elicited a light chuckle from the man before his hands shifted down to her hips, easily picking up her and settling her on his lap. A renewed blush dusted Portland's cheeks as she felt his dick press against her wet panties, realising he must've taken it out at some point. He wasn't overly long, but his girth was big enough to make her nervous.

His hands shifted to her panties and pushed them aside, making Portland shudder as her bare pussy touched his cock. She shifted so she was sitting just above his erect cock, juices dripping down onto his ample girth and rested her hands on his shoulders, his heavy hands on her hips. Even with her skirt hiding her lower half his hands knew, gripping her hips and pulling her down, and she let him.

''A-Ah...'' Portland moaned softly, biting her lip as his dick slowly sunk into her pussy. ''S-So big...''

''Heh. Thanks.'' He smirked at her, stifling a grunt as her pussy tightened around his cock.

Portland tipped her head back, groaning as more and more of his cock slid inside her. His girth stretched her inner walls apart and set her already-sensitive nerves on fire, making her hips buckle as she was impaled on his shaft. Finally he bottomed out inside her, his entire length buried inside her and eliciting a shaky moan from Portland, nerves alight with burning pleasure.

Without delay he started moving, bucking his hips and making her jump slightly. A blush dusted her cheeks and she complied, lifting her hips only to lower herself back down on his dick, mewling as she rode his cock. As she began bouncing on his cock his hands shifted away from her hips, one snaking up to her lower back while the other grabbed the back of her head, pulling her down and pressing his lips against hers.

''Mm~'' Portland hummed happily into his mouth, shuddering as his tongue brushed against her lips. She gladly parted her lips, her tongue wrestling with his in a faux-war of dominance – and she wasn't going down without a fight.

His hand slipped from her the back of her head and down to her neck, undoing the knot on her apron and letting it fall between them. His hand then shifted down her collarbone, seemingly aimless before his fingers darted for the buttons on her blue blouse. With surprising speed he moved, and by the time they broke apart for air he had already undone the fourth button... and revealed the white bra underneath, containing her ample breasts.

The patron wasted no time in pushing up her bra, his hand gripping her left breast and eliciting a lewd moan from Portland. She tilted her head to the side, panting as she rode his cock while he groped her. His fingers dug into her boob, squeezing it hard enough to burn pleasantly but not enough to hurt, and setting a fire alight in her pelvis as pleasure lanced through her.

''Ohh~!'' Portland moaned, rolling her hips and squeezing his cock with her pussy. ''Sir- Mm~!''

A surprised mewl escaped Portland as he leaned in, attacking her neck again with feverish kisses. She leaned forwards and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her ample bust against his chest and forcing him to release her breast, instead settling his hands on her hips and helping her ride him. Heat burned in her lower regions as he groaned huskily into her ear before returning to kissing her neck, and she eagerly rolled her hips, repeatedly impaling herself on his throbbing cock.

The heat spread throughout her body, moans escaping her liberally as she brought herself closer to orgasm, her hips struggling to keep moving as she lost the strength – prompting the bearded patron to simply yank her down his cock harder to make up for it. His cock bumped against her deepest parts over and over, spikes of mind-melting pleasure shooting through her – before it all became too much to handle as he said a single sentence.

''I wonder... if your... little sister... would join?''

The very idea brought an incredibly lewd and perverted image to her mind, and in an instant Portland climaxed with a sharp cry. ''Ahhh~! I-Indy-chan~!''

The patron groaned as her pussy spasmed around his throbbing cock, pulling her down his entire length before cumming inside her. The sensation only made Portland climax harder, her ample breasts pressing against his chest as she held onto him for dear life, riding out her powerful orgasm.

Silence briefly fell, the two of them catching their breaths before Portland tiredly lifted herself off his cock, covering her pussy to prevent the cum leaking out.

''Haah... thanks... for the meal~''

X-x-X

Down at the far end of the café was Enterprise, cleaning tables and pointedly tuning out the sounds of Laffey's and Portland's moans.

Enterprise's outfit followed a similar scheme to Laffey's and Portland's, consisting of a sleeveless white button-up shirt, black clip-on tie and a short red skirt, a small apron over the front of said skirt. Her long silver hair was flowing down her back in its usual fashion, and her naval cap rested comfortably on her head, giving her a cute charm according to Portland.

As she was cleaning the table she heard soft but deliberate footfalls behind her. She looked over her shoulder to find a youthful man in his early twenties – shifting out of a goth phase if she was to guess, judging by the dark clothing and piercings.

''Can I help you?'' Enterprise asked politely, though she already knew what he wanted.

''Mm. I was wondering if you were available for... service.''

''Ah... yes.'' She blushed bashfully, nodding towards a door at the end of the room. ''Do you wish to... erm, do it privately...?''

''Fine by me.''

Enterprise nodded shyly, leaving her cloth on the table and bashfully leading him to the room. Compared to her fellow Ship-Girls she wasn't as... enthusiastic, about their new day job. She didn't hate it or anything, but it was immensely embarrassing to perform such lewd acts to random strangers.

They quickly arrived at the room – a small squarish room with a bed, table and chair, like the ones upstairs.

Mere moments after she locked the door a pair of hands wrapped around her stomach. Enterprise blushed as she felt the patron press up against her back, his hardness evident even through the layers of fabric separating them. A moan escaped the Ship-Girl as his hands darted up to her breasts, groping them through her shirt before quickly going for the buttons on her shirt. Within seconds his lustful fingers undid the last button and pulled her shirt open, exposing her ample breasts clad in a black bra.

''Sir... please slow down...'' Enterprise asked, face hot with embarrassment.

The young man huffed and complied, pulling his hands back and letting her turn to face him. Without delay he leaned in and suddenly captured her lips in a kiss, muffling her yelp before it devolved into a throaty moan as he pushed up her bra and groped her large breasts. His grip was rough and aggressive yet not enough to be painful, reluctantly turning her on. As she moaned he daringly slipped his tongue into her mouth, wrestling and dominating hers in seconds as she was overwhelmed by his lust.

After several seconds the patron pulled back from the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips. Enterprise was left panting, round breasts rising and falling as she breathed. His hands dropped from her breasts and instead went to his pants, and her blush brightened as his hard cock slipped out – his above-average length making her even more embarrassed.

''Your turn.'' The young man grunted, intent clear.

''V-Very well...'' Enterprise obliged, lowering down to her knees and gesturing the patron to sit on the chair.

As he sat down she shifted closer, her face cutely scarlet as she wrapped her soft hand around his hard dick. She started slowly bobbing her hand, jerking him off while trying to ignore how his eyes stared down at her ample cleavage. The patron's cock throbbed in her hand as she picked up speed, hesitantly leaning in and licking the tip while still jerking him off.

The young man's expression tightened, breathing becoming heavier as she continued. Enterprise took that as a good sign, taking the head of his cock into her mouth and sucking. She bobbed her head and progressively took more of his length into her warm wet mouth, coating his cock in saliva as she sucked him off – letting her hands drop and rest on his legs as she used only her mouth. A groan slipped past the patron's lips when her tongue lapped at the underside of his shaft, teasing him at the same time.

''Nn...'' Enterprise grunted, the tip of his cock slipping down the back of her throat. It took effort not to gag, focusing on her duty and sucking his dick as best she could.

A hand rested on her head, pushing her even further down his cock until her lips touched the base. She didn't resist, letting him keep her there for several long seconds while her tongue lapped and curled around his shaft, before she pushed back against his hand as the need for air grew more important – and to her relief he didn't force her there, letting her pull back for air.

A string of saliva hung between her lips and his cock as she sat back, gasping in air for a few moments, before he spoke.

''Use your tits.'' The patron panted, dick twitching eagerly.

Enterprise blushed and complied, hefting her ample breasts up and pressing them around his twitching dick. The nameless patron groaned at the warm softness, made even better when she demurely started bobbing her breasts up and down his shaft. Her hot breath brushed against his dick as she gave him a titfuck, the tip popping out between her breasts and mere inches from her mouth – prompting her to give it a shy kiss when it peeked out, making it twitch.

''Haah...'' He exhaled shakily, hands gripping the chair beneath him as he drew closer to his end. ''F-Fuck... ah... don't swallow...''

Silently Enterprise nodded, doubling her efforts and sucking on the tip, much to his audible pleasure. His dick throbbed between her large breasts, twitching and trembling as he held back the urge to cum for as long as he could – pre-cum leaking out the tip and onto her breasts. His low groans of bliss reached her ears, his cock throbbing strongly – prompting Enterprise to suddenly release her breasts and let them fall slack, instead gripping his pulsating cock and jerking him off quickly.

''Hn!'' The goth patron grunted, tensing up as his orgasm rushed through him.

Cum spurted out of the tip of his cock, hitting Enterprise's chin and coating her neck and collar with his seed. As his orgasm drew to a close she jerked him a few last times, earning another small spurt of cum that landed on her ample breasts. Blushing scarlet she released his twitching cock, shuddering as she felt his hot cum dribbled down between her breasts like lava.

The slippery-slick feeling was always a strange one.

She gave him a minute to recover, wiping away the cum with a towel in the meantime. As she stood and made to drop the towel in the corner she heard his chair creak, before his hands grabbed her wrists with one hand and pinned them against the wall, once again pressing his body flush against her back – allowing her to feel his cock slowly swell back to full hardness.

Her cheeks burned red as his free hand slipped under her skirt, gripping her black panties and tugging them down her thighs. ''Hey... it's alright if I go ahead, right?''

Enterprise demurely nodded. ''Y-Yes.''

The nameless patron smirked, pushing her against the wall to the point her bare breasts squished against it. His right hand kept her hands pinned whilst his left grasped his now-erect cock, guiding it to her waiting pussy and giving it a few tentative rubs – before jerking his hips forth, stuffing his cock into her.

''Mm!'' Enterprise bit her lip, stifling her lewd moan as he plunged into her.

Without delay he began thrusting, his ample cock filling her. Within a few thrusts he was bottoming out inside her, his length spreading her inner walls apart and making her shudder from the breath-stealing pleasure. Her breasts tingled as they pressed against the cool wall, pink nipples rubbing against the rough painted-white bricks. To her embarrassment the discomfort she felt only heightened the dizzying warmth spreading through her, cheek pressed against the wall as the patron pounded into her from behind.

His hips slapped against her ass each time he slammed his throbbing cock into her, and Enterprise moaned as he started kissing the back of her neck hard enough to leave a mark. Her knees buckled from the feeling but his left hand gripped her hip, steadying her. His lips moved, kissing her cheek before he shifted slightly and kissed her aggressively on the lips. She moaned into his mouth, slowly succumbing to the rough treatment and burning pleasure.

Suddenly he stopped thrusting, startling her as he pulled out of her and left her feeling achingly empty. He released her hands and grabbed her waist, spinning her around to face him before pushing her up against the wall, briefly leaning down and yanking her damp panties down her legs and throwing them aside. Her breasts squished against his chest as he stood up and leaned in close, roughly captured her lips in a kiss once more. As if sensing her aching pussy he grasped his cock and hastily pushed it against her lower lips before slipping inside, earning a low moan from the Ship-Girl as he filled her once again.

''Mmn...'' Enterprise groaned, his cock hitting her deepest parts.

The patron pulled back from the kiss and leaned back slightly, reaching up and groping one of her breasts. His thrusting didn't slow in the slightest, turning Enterprise to putty as his twitching dick speared into her repeatedly. Her breathing was growing short, desperately gasping in air between moans and cries of pleasure. It was becoming hard to think straight, any thought interrupted by the sensation of his cock plunging into her.

''A-Ah... s-sir...'' Enterprise moaned breathlessly, tilting her head to the side. ''M-Mm!''

The patron smirked and attacked her neck, nipping her skin and forming a hickey – sending fresh waves of distracting pleasure rushing through her. He sucked and kissed her neck, cock throbbing inside her wet tightness as his sensitive dick was squeezed by her pussy, almost daring him to cum. He groaned into her neck, his thrusts becoming faster and even rougher, his cock slamming into her pussy with wild abandon.

Enterprise shuddered, hands clawing helplessly at the wall behind her as her pelvis burned, muscles tightening in a mind-melting way as her orgasm loomed. She couldn't think, couldn't even breathe properly – the only thing left in her mind was the dick ramming into her. Each thrust quickly bringing her closer to climax, edging her closer and closer – until it all boiled over.

''Mm~!'' Enterprise bit her lip, muffling her loud cry.

She jerked slightly as her climax rushed through her and made her body burn incredibly, her pussy tightening around his ample shaft and pushing him over the edge – eliciting a low moan from the Ship-Girl as ropes of cum filled her pussy, the sensation of him cumming inside her only adding the icing to her orgasm.

The patron groaned, rolling his hips against hers and unloading every last drop inside her before slowly pulling out. Enterprise shuddered as some cum dribbled out and onto the floor, spending a few precious moments to simply catch her breath.

''Usual price?'' The breathless patron queried, stuffing his softening cock back in his pants.

''Y... Yes...''

He nodded, laying the money down on the table and straightening out his clothes, quickly exiting the room – though not before copping a feel of her tit before leaving.

As the door closed behind him, Enterprise released a weary sigh and took a seat on the chair, shuddering as the tingling in her pussy.

''Haah... looks like... I'll need a shower... _again_...''

[END]


End file.
